deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wheezer
There's concept art for these wheezers somewhere on the net... Could someone upload them? Thanks. --Redscorpio90 13:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I found this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7MyzKCKqsE MyOnlyAlias 00:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) "Strategy" section The Strategy section for these enemies seems . . . profoundly over-written, not to mention full of purple prose. Was this intentional, or should the section be re-written? - Servitor 2152 05:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : I fixed it, seeing as no one else has done anything about it. It was a bit too blah-blah-blah for the Wheezers. Simple foot stomp is all most of them need. EdgeZombie 15:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Appearances I think it's safe to say that ''Dead Space Martyr ''should now be listed as one of the Wheezer's appearances, correct? Failcrox 22:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You are correct, sir. :) MyOnlyAlias 00:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Is it worth mentioning that theres a difference in apperance between the one in Martyr and the one in Dead space. In Martyr it states that the weezers jaw was missing and fused to the neck. In dead space it isn't as far as i can see? worth mentioning. Mary roc 17:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) is it possible that wheezers are type of necromorph that retain their memories and self awareness to some extent from when they are human? I just thought about this when I read the section that says wheezers are incapable of movement becuase their arms and legs fuse together so they are effectively held captive by their mutation. add to this the fact they don't try to attack isaac other than through their poisonus lungs and the only thing they have to do to fulfill their role is basically to breath which is something every living thing plain and simply must do whether they want to or not(not counting most necromorphs of course). DS3 Exactly where appears this necromorph in dead space 3??? Dead space 3 -no reason for appearence The article states that there is no genuine reason for the Wheezers to be present in Dead space 3 but due to Carver and Isaac's dialogue on the elevator after completion of the mission, isn't it likely that the Wheezers were hallucinations? 15:46, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Trivia "This however, could possibly mean that the gas is lighter than air, and thus a lung full of it causes Isaac's body to float." Let me tell you why this particular line should be deleted. It's because it has no basis in logic and is wild speculation about a glitch based on a complete lack of scientific knowledge. Think about it. Have ou ever breathed in helium to make your voice sound funny? Did you float away when you did? No? That's because even though helium is lighter than air, your body is a LOT heavier than air. even if you could sustain a perfect vacuum in your lungs at maximum volume you would not float in air. Even if you COULD though it is a moot point because presumably since you suffocated the wheezer is still there and you are still in the poisonous gas which would be the same density as the poison gas in Isaac's lungs preventing any floating due to this ridiculous assertion. I know we're talking about a video game about undead space monsters but this is a bit too much for any sort of suspension of disbelief. 07:37, March 11, 2014 (UTC)